When you fine no love at home
by ladyjade15
Summary: The Joes find how hard it is to be in love and see how lives were before the Joes
1. Chapter 1 Love under Siege

Chapter One- Love under siege

It was a bright early morning in Atlanta, Georgia. The Alpha team of the GI Joes was driving through the old city of Atlanta the home of their teammate Scarlett or Shana O'Hara. Most of the team was asleep, including Tunnel Rat or Nicki Lee, Rip Cord or Wallace Weems, Snake Eyes, Scarlett, and their leader Duke or Conrad Hauser. The driver was their heavy artillery named Roadblock or Marvin Hinton. Scarlett and Snake Eyes had been dating for a very long time, so it didn't freak anyone out when they looked back to see Scarlett sleeping on Snake Eyes' lap.

She was currently sleeping on his lap while he was sitting up right like he always did being a ninja he learned how to do a lot of stuff like that. Duke woke up and looked at the clock it read 9:00 a.m.

He stretched in his seat and asked, "Where are we now, Roadblock?"

He said, "We are currently in Atlanta, Georgia," with a smile on his face.

Duke asked, "Why are you so happy?"

He said, "Atlanta, Georgia is not only the peach capital of the world but it is also the birth place of our very own Scarlett O'Hara."

Rip Cord and Tunnel Rat woke up when they heard that and asked, "Are you serious?"

They saw a sign that read, **WELCOME TO ATLANTA, GEORGIA**.

Tunnel Rat said, "Let me wake up Scarlett so she can tell us where we can stop and get some great food."

Duke said, "I wouldn't if I were you. Look how she is sleeping."

They looked back and saw that she had her hand on the trigger of her cross bow and Snake Eyes had a hand on a sword, which was out of habit for both of them.

Duke said, "Remember they had been kidnapped and they weren't aloud to sleep. They disserve the sleep."

They resituated themselves but were scared to death when they heard a strong Georgian accent say, "We do disserve this sleep so shut it before I slit your throats."

Rip Cord said, "Well we are now in Atlanta, Georgia."

Scarlett jumped up and ran to the front of the jeep and looked out the windshield.

She said, "Why didn't you wake me up, Duke?"

HE said, "Last time I woke you up I almost lost my man hood and my head, do you think I wanted to loose them?"

Scarlett laughed and said, "Roadblock there is a little diner over there, I used to work there as a kid. They have the best breakfast."

Roadblock asked, "How did you know we were going to ask you where we could eat?"

She said, "Your stomach's are all growling so pull over or I will make you pull over."

HE did, and they all got out when he put it in park.

They walked in and the waitress screamed, "OH MY GOD! SHANA IT'S YOU!"

She ran up to her and hugged her to death.

She said, "Trust me, no military police can take you away from me."

Scarlett said, "Guys this is Daisy. We always said she was the inventor of all the Daisy Duke shorts in the world cause her initials are Daisy Duke."

She said, "Well you always cut your shorts so they would show half your ass now sit, before I embarrass you more. Its on the house by the way."

They sat down and the guys looked at Scarlett she said, "What?"

They said, "Is what she said true, Scarlett?"

She got up and got a picture off the wall of all the old waitresses. She pointed out a red head with roller skates, wearing very short shorts and a bikini top. They all stared wide eyed and mouth open except Snake Eyes, he has seen her in less than that when they went to the beach once.

Daisy walked over and said, "That was Shana. Here are your drinks we only carry one kind of soda now but we do have some sweet tea."

Scarlett said, "How bad is it?"

Daisy said, "Well its not like yours so if you don't mind coming with me so you can make some for us."

Scarlett climbed over Snake Eyes and Duke again and walked off with Daisy after she took their orders.

Scarlett said, "I'll be right back guys."

She fixed the sweet tea and brought some out for everyone to taste.

They said, "Geez, Scarlett this is great."

Daisy asked, "Who is Scarlett?"

Scarlett raised her hand and Daisy asked, "Why do they call you Scarlett?"

She pointed to her hair.

Daisy said, "Oh I thought it was because you looked like Scarlett Johansson.

She laughed and said, "Here's your food, everyone. Shana you forgot your manors who are your handsome friends and which one is yours?"

Scarlett said, "Sorry, this is Duke, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock and Snake Eyes."

Daisy said, "I bet I can tell which one is yours by your past relationships. It is Snake Eyes right?"

They all nodded.

They finished their meal and Daisy said, "Shana you should show them around. Don't worry the whole city misses you so they won't call you or your friends in."

They walked out and Duke said, "Scarlett your friend is very nice but she can't stop talking."

Scarlett said, "I know that's why I am not going back in there."

Tunnel Rat asked, "Can you show us around, please I don't like going somewhere I don't know when we aren't running away." Roadblock said, "Yeah I have to agree with T Rat."

She said, "Alright come on."

They walked around and they noticed there was a county fair.

All of the people screamed, "SHANA O'HARA IS BACK IN ATLANTA!"

They all shook her hand and picked her up on their shoulders she said, "Alright put me down now."

They sat her down in front of the mayor and he said, "Shana O'Hara we are very happy to see you back here in your city."

She said, "It's not my city. I am just passing through with my team."

He said, "Well your friends are welcome as well. You have everything free here. You rescued most of the city when you joined the military and before you could drive. Please stay a while. Your family and friends are waiting to see you."

She said, "I have to talk to the general."

They aloud her to leave the steps of city hall and she walked back to her friends who were at the back of the crowd.

Duke asked, "How are you so popular?"

She said, "My dad and I helped a lot around the city when I was younger. Besides I can't help it, this is a small town."

Duke said, "Alright. Well I just got off the phone with Abernathy and he said we get a couple months off so the other Joe teams can get some fame."

They smiled and said, "you get to be the leader Scarlett."

She said, "Alright. Um you can have fun at the fair I have to go do something else."

She walked off and they all went to the fair except Snake Eyes, he went with Scarlett just in case she needed a shoulder to cry on. She held his hand and they walked around the town, she was talking to him during the whole thing. Snake Eyes saw something and stopped but Scarlett went on.

The next thing Snake Eyes saw was Scarlett stop dead in her tracks while everyone ran around screaming. Snake Eyes ran up to catch her just as she was falling to the ground. A sniper had shot her, everyone was running because when it hit Scarlett, it tore her left shoulder close to her heart and there was blood everywhere on her and the ground. Duke and the others ran over to them when they heard the screaming. They saw Snake Eyes holding Scarlett and she was staring at his visor. The ambulance drove up and they put her on a stretcher and they hooked her up to a heart monitor she never let go of Snake's hand.

Duke said, "We'll be right behind you but Snake I think it maybe a better idea for me to go since I can speak."

He signed, "Your right I just can't get her to let go."

Duke put a glove on like Snake's and they swapped hands. Snake Eyes got in to the jeep they brought and they left following the ambulance. They parked and ran inside, they saw Duke on top of Scarlett trying to restart her heart as well as doing CPR.

They heard him say, "Come on Scarlett don't you die on me. Come on soldier."

The doctors were barking orders like a Marine drill sergeant. Duke was covered in blood and was replaced by a doctor who was a little smaller than him. He just stood there watching them take her to the Operating Room. Roadblock and the others walked over to him and saw him covered in Scarlett's blood. They all waited in the waiting room for hours when the media started to come in with a lot of the town people including Daisy and Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara.

They walked up to Duke and asked, "Is that your blood?"

He said, "No ma'm."

Mrs. O'Hara fell down and cried.

Rip Cord said, "Its our team mate Scarlett's."

Daisy fell down crying while her dad said, "I thought you were supposed to be protecting each other?"

Duke said, "We try to protect each other, sir, but sometimes we fail."

The doctor walked out and said, "Sergeant Hauser can I talk to you for a moment?"

Duke walked over to him and they heard the doctor say, "Ms. O'Hara is stable now, but she is in a coma. The bullet ripped through her shoulder and a rib. It also lodged in her shoulder plate, she has lost a lot of blood but we have her on life support."

Duke asked, "Well why did her heart stop?"

he said, "Because she was scared and nervous sometimes your heart will do that when you are injured."

Duke said, "No she was hurt worse than this and her heart didn't stop. Now tell me why in the hell did her heart stop?"

the doctor said, "I don't know, sergeant but you may go and see her if you want to."

He said, "Thank you. Let's go Joes, Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara would you like to come with us?"

They said, "No we'll go in after you all leave."

They walked to her room, which was the ICU. They saw her laying in bed with a tube down her throat (since she couldn't breathe), and many wires and machines hooked up to her. They walked to her sides and they saw her shoulder injury, which was starting to bleed through but the nurse told them that it was normal. Snake Eyes knew that sometimes love is very dangerous especially when you are in the GI Joes.

The next couple of days were very critical but on the 6th day, she woke up and the nurse ran in and unhooked her from all her machines and took the tube out of her throat. Scarlett was dismissed the next day. She had changed into a pair of old jeans and a flannel t-shirt.

When they were on the road she said, "Roadblock, can we leave Georgia. I don't want to come back for a while." He said, "Sure we can leave." She leaned against Snake Eyes and fell asleep since she was in a lot of pain. They left and they realized that being in love could be very dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2 Cold Ashes

Chapter Two- Cold Ashes

When the Alpha team got back to on the road, from a truck stop in Illinois;

Duke asked Scarlett, "Scarlett do you feel okay?"

She nodded that she was okay but Duke knew better, he could see the pain in her eyes. He unbuckled and got her an ice pack. She was sitting on Snake Eyes' lap and Duke placed the ice pack on her shoulder to help numb the pain. He tied it to her shoulder with his belt, which was the only thing he could tie it with.

Roadblock stopped the jeep and said, "Duke we got company."

Duke walked back up to the passenger seat while Tunnel Rat and Rip Cord were looking out the windows. They saw the warrant officers Flint or Dashiell Faireborn and Lady Jaye or Allison Hart-Burnett. They all got out of the vehicle and Lady Jaye saw Scarlett with her arm bandaged up and secured to her side.

She walked over to her and said, "Flint, Scarlett's hurt I suggest that we don't bring her in."

Flint said, "WE got a medical facility, Lady Jaye. Let's go Duke."

Flint put the handcuffs on them except for Scarlett. They loaded them up and Lady Jaye took Scarlett with her in her jeep.

She asked, "Do you mind telling me what happened to your arm?"

Scarlett said, "I was shot in the shoulder by a sniper while we were in Atlanta, Georgia."

She said, "Oh okay."

They rode in silence for the longest time until Scarlett asked, "Do you have any guys back home, Lady Jaye?"

She said, "No I actually dumped my last boyfriend."

Scarlett asked, "Who was he?"

Lady Jaye said, "It was Flint."

Scarlett asked, "What happened between you two and how long did you two date?"

Lady Jaye said, "We dated longer than you and Snake Eyes, and we had a fight I don't even remember what the fight was about."

"How did you know about me and Snake?" asked Scarlett.

Lady Jaye smirked and said, "Everyone could see it before you two came out with it. You two are like two peas in a pod, Scarlett. It was very noticeable especially when you came back hurt. He wouldn't leave your side ever."

They pulled up to the army base that their General Abernathy was located at. They pulled up and saw General Abernathy waiting for them. Flint and Lady Jaye got Scarlett out and helped her over to where her friends were sitting.

They were talking to the general and they heard him ask, "What happened to Leutient O'Hara's shoulder?"

Lady Jaye said, "Sir she was shot by a sniper."

He asked, "How do you know this?"

She said, "Leutient O'Hara told me herself sir."

He said, "Alright. I need to go talk to the team you just brought in and I'll be back."

They saluted him and walked off. He walked over to where the team was and noticed that Scarlett's free hand was handcuffed to Duke's handcuffs behind his back, the reason they were connected to Duke's was that Snake Eyes was already starting to cut the chains off his.

He said, "Leutient, how is your injury?"

She said, "It hurts but I'm fine, sir."

He walked behind Duke and uncuffed Scarlett from the cuffs she had on.

He said, "Come with me, Leutient. Your friends will be in the hands of Corporal Burnett."

They all asked, "Who is that?"

He said, "You all call her Lady Jaye."

He walked off with Scarlett to the medical facility, while the others stayed where they were. Duke and Rip Cord saw that Flint was talking to Lady Jaye. They could read lips a little and could understand Flint saying he was sorry for something.

Duke looked at Rip Cord and asked, "What is he apologizing for?"

They looked at Snake Eye but they could barely understand him.

So they turned to Tunnel Rat, he asked, "Why are you two staring at me?"

Rip Cord asked, "How good are you at reading lips?"

Tunnel Rat said, "I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty good. Why do you ask?"

They said, "Flint is apologizing for something to Lady Jaye and we want to know what it is."

Tunnel Rat looked over to Flint and Lady Jaye and said, "Well Flint is apologizing for being an idiot and for the fight they had he wants her to forgive him and…take…him…back."

Duke said, "They dated?"

Tunnel Rat continued, "Lady Jaye is telling him that she already forgave him after the fight and that she would be happy to take him back. Now Flint is smiling and saying that he is very happy that she is taking him back."

They watched him pick her up and spin her around in his arms.

Duke said, "Poor Roadblock. Didn't you have a little crush on her?"

He said, "No…yes I did alright."

Rip Cord laughed, "Sucks to be you she just got taken. You probably wouldn't have had a chance with her anyway. One little hug and she would be split in half."

Duke said, "Guys shut up Lady Jaye is coming over here."

She said, "Alright boys, lets go. I hate doing this so just come on."

They got up with her help and Duke asked her, "What do you see in Flint, Lady Jaye?"

She said, "I don't know what your talking about Duke."

Tunnel Rat said, "alright then why was Flint apologizing for a fight you two had?"

She said, "alright Flint and I broke up a few weeks ago and he is just now apologizing because we need space now we are back together. Are you happy now Duke, stand up against the wall please."

He did and she took the handcuffs off and patted him down for weapons while other soldiers did the others.

He said, "Like I asked before what do you see in the guy?"

She said, "Well I bet you didn't bombard Scarlett when she told you guys that she was dating Snake Eyes. Did you?"

They said, "No but this is different. WE are talking about Flint here."

She said, "Alright I can tell you what I see in him."

Tunnel Rat asked, "Is it going to make me puke?"

She said, "Most likely."

He said, "Well I'm not interested."

She said, "Alright, well Duke I see a lot in him but I can't tell you everything or I will make you loose your lunch or breakfast."

She put them in a cell even Snake Eyes got in the cell with them.

She walked back outside but before she left she said, "And Roadblock I have to agree with Rip Cord about if me and you dated I would have been snapped in half. Sorry I just don't think it would work out. Bye guys, Scarlett will be in here shortly to join you all."

She walked out only to be scared by Flint. He had his hand over her mouth and his arm around her waist. She jumped and when he turned her around he smirked and kissed her gently.

She said, "Flint… not here or now. Maybe later, I got my vacation coming up as well as yours."

He sighed and said, "Fine, but we do it on my terms, Lady Jaye. Oh, would you like to join me for dinner tonight, I'm having Chinese take out."

She laughed and smiled and said, "I would love to, its just how I like it nothing too fancy."

She kissed his cheek and walked off. He walked over to where the General was and said, "I got Scarlett, sir."

He walked next to her and she asked, "What's with all the hospitality, Flint?"

He opened the door for her and said, "Just get in the cell."

An MP patted her down for weapons but didn't touch her shoulder. They put her in the cell with Snake Eyes and Duke. She sat down and Flint left the room.

Later that night, Snake Eyes, escaped while everyone else was sleeping. He moved Scarlett gently onto Duke's shoulder, and lightly pressed his forehead to her's. He left and ran on the rooftops of the barracks that belonged to the soldiers, MP's, Flint and Lady Jaye. He heard laughing coming from Flint's, he looked in briefly and saw that Flint was tickling Lady Jaye while she was trying to get off the couch. He waited until they fell asleep or took a shower. He waited for a good half hour and looked in and saw them asleep on the couch. He snuck inside and got the keys from Flint's pocket. He got back to the cells his friends were in and unlocked the doors. He woke them up and they escaped. They left the base but they had to go through General Abernathy first.

He stopped them and asked, "And where do you Joes think your going?"

Duke said, "We are leaving,"

Roadblock finished, "And going to Wichita Kansas."

They all nodded.

The General said, "Really? Go, I'll make sure they won't find you unless I want them to. Good luck Joes."

They got in the Coyote, the jeep, and Roadblock floored it.

Duke asked, "Why are we going to Wichita?"

Roadblock said, "Haven't you ever wondered what made Flint such a… well an ass hole?"

Tunnel Rat and Rip Cord busted out laughing.

Scarlett said, "Nice choice of words, Roadblock."

He smiled and said, "Thanks Scarlett, but I'm about to make you mad so."

Snake Eyes let go of her and Rip Cord asked, "How are you going to make her mad?"

Roadblock said, "We will have to drive through Atlanta to get to Wichita."

Scarlett said, "Well just don't stop in Atlanta and change the paint job of the Coyote before we get to the state line and then I won't hurt you."

He said, "Yes, ma'm."

Duke looked back at Scarlett who, out of pure exhaustion and pain fell back asleep onto Snake Eyes' lap, Tunnel Rat and Rip Cord was asleep in their seats.

Duke told Roadblock, "Roadblock keep an eye open for Flint's jeep. I have a feeling that he and Lady Jaye will be coming after us."

Roadblock nodded and Duke fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3  The Flame is still there

Chapter 3- The Flame is still there

The next morning, Roadblock slamming on the horn waked the whole team up.

Duke asked, "What was that for?"

Roadblock said, "Sorry for the wake up call guys but look behind us and then you'll know why."

Duke looked behind and saw Flint's jeep. They pulled over the Wichita, Kansas border and they got out.

They saw Flint stop before the line and Duke asked, "Why you over there Flint?"

Flint said, "You know damn well why I'm over here, Duke."

Just then it started to rain, Scarlett said, "Flint, its just a Kansas town. Come on over if you want to turn us in."

She covered her shoulder and got back into the Coyote. Lady Jaye and Flint didn't have a cover for their jeep and were getting soaked.

Lady Jaye said, "Flint, I don't care why you hate Wichita, Kansas but we will catch ammonia out here if we don't find somewhere dry."

Flint said, "Fine."

He started the jeep up again and drove past Duke. They got in the Coyote and drove in behind Flint. Scarlett was drying her bandages off with Snake Eyes' help.

She asked, "Did he pass the city line?"

Tunnel Rat said, "Yeah after Lady Jaye told him that they would catch ammonia."

Rip Cord said, "She is a good liar."

"She's not lying, Rip Cord," Scarlett said.

Roadblock said, "We get to find out why Flint is an asshole."

They all nodded in agreement. It had stopped raining when the Coyote parked behind Flint's jeep and they got out.

Flint was still sitting in the driver's seat, Duke asked, "Come on you have to still have family here, Flint. How about you go see them?"

Flint said, "You all would only follow me."

Duke said, "Everyone has met our family, so we think we should find out why you are such an asshole."

Flint chuckled, "You all are sure you want to see why I'm like the way I am. Well follow me."

They walked down the side of the road and people could tell who they were so they were honking and throwing things at Duke's team.

Flint laughed, "You guys sure bring some weird stuff where ever you go."

Duke had a milkshake on his head and said, "Very funny, Flint."

They saw everyone's dream house, it had a white picket fence, lots of yard, a garden, and beautiful trees one with a tire swing and in another was a bench swing. There was an American flag on a flag pole right next to the house. They all looked at the mailbox to see if it had the last name and sure enough there written in bold capitalized letters read **FAIREBORN. **

They all looked at Flint and said, "This is my parents' home,' they continued to stare at it, "You all can stare at it all you want but I am going to the house."

They all followed him up the drive way.

They hadn't even gotten to the front porch when a strong almost Marine voice rang out, "DASHIELL MICHEAL FAIREBORN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!"

Flint flinched and said, "Yes sir."

He ran up the rest of the way and they followed suit, they saw a man in a wheel chair staring at the flagpole.

He said, "Why are you taking your sweet time to get up the drive way?"

Flint said, "Sir, I was trying to stall them."

Then a woman's voice rang out, "DASHIELL MICHEAL FAIREBORN, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL YOUR FATHER SIR!"

He said, "Hey mom."

She said, "My little boy came back. See Michael I told you he would come back." She hugged Flint until he started gasping for air.

He said, "Guys meet my parents. Mom, Dad this is GI Joe."

Duke said, "Mr. and Mrs. Faireborn it's an honor meeting you."

He stuck his hand out for them to shake; Mrs. Faireborn shook it but not Mr. Faireborn.

Flint said, "My dad is blind."

They all were shocked, Mrs. Faireborn said, "he has been blind all of Flint's life. Which reminds me since these are your friends I get to embarrass you to death, Dash."

Duke about died laughing as well as Roadblock and Tunnel Rat. They all walked into the house with Flint's parents and while his mom was getting drinks for everyone his dad, Michael, started to talk.

He asked, "Why are there two women in your group cadet and why is one of them bleeding?"

Everyone looked around to find "cadet" then they heard Flint say, "They are in the military, sir."

His mom sat some drinks down and said, "Michael knows you two are here because apparently women smell different than men. He's blind, which means all of his other senses are hyperactive. Here please have something to drink, I can change your bandage since they are bleeding through."

Scarlett said, "Thank you Mrs. Faireborn, my name is Scarlett by the way."

She said, "I think I knew that one by your hair color."

The others introduced them selves only Snake Eyes didn't but he wasn't even there to begin with.

Mrs. Faireborn started to change the bandages and Duke sat on one side of Flint and Roadblock sat on the other side, Duke asked, "Mrs. Faireborn, how was Flint when he was younger?"

She said, "Oh he was a little devil. I remember one time in the grocery story, I had just changed his diaper and he had the idea of running into the store by him self. The next thing I know there he goes running down to the doors without his diaper on."

While she is saying all this Flint is banging his head on the coffee table infront of him. They all were dying laughing.

Mr. Faireborn said, "Cadet, stop hitting the coffee table."

Flint got out of the small hole he was sitting in and walked up the stairs to his old room to just look at it again and get away from the others. Lady Jaye watched him leave and followed him.

She said, "Flint, is everything alright?"

He said, "I'm fine, Lady Jaye."

She found him sitting on the bed and she saw that it was creaking and sagging where he was sitting.

HE said, "This bed is made for a 90 pound person and I am not 90 pounds anymore."

She saw that he was upset and sat down next to him.

She said, "I hope your bed can hold both of us. Now what is the matter?"

He said, "Its my father that is the problem. He abused me as a kid because he is one of the parents who never wanted a kid and got one. He never touched my mom but he always hurt me."

Meanwhile downstairs they all could hear the bed creaking and groaning well they thought there was something else going on between the two instead of them just talking, just then the bed broke and Flint's mom ran up the stairs with the others right behind her. She made them wait and they did, while she opened the door she saw that they were stuck on the bed fully clothed. Lady Jaye got up and she helped Flint out it took a while but after Duke finally helped her they got him out.

Tunnel Rat asked, "What were you two doing in here?"

Flint said, "Talking you pervert."

They looked at Flint and he said, "I'm serious."

They all got them downstairs, and his mom was getting dinner ready.

She said, "Dash I want you to stay for dinner even if you don't want to so please sit down and eat."

Flint said, "You heard her guys sit down."

Duke said, "You don't have a big enough table, Flint."

Flint said, "Bring your plates and follow me,' They walked in to the diner room and they saw a big table, Flint continued, "I have a family about the size of New Jersey. So we have a big enough table."

They saw that his dad was rolling himself outside and said, "Everyone outside now!"

They thought he was crazy but Flint's mom followed his orders. Snake Eyes appeared at the door, and motioned for them to leave. They all thought he was crazy so they stayed.

Snake Eyes grabbed Scarlett and Duke then saw the grenade and screamed, "GRENADE!"

They all ducked for cover and Flint was hurt bad. The roof caved in, and part of it lodged into Flint's stomach, he had another piece lodged in his right thigh breaking his femur with the bone sticking out a little. Lady Jaye screamed when the house started to clear from the smoke. She crawled over to his side and Duke saw him.

HE said, "Flint?"

Scarlett crawled out from under Snake Eyes and saw that her arm was bleeding from a piece of the table lodged in her arm.

Rip Cord ran outside and said, " Mrs. Faireborn, I need you to call 911, a lot of people have been hurt."

Flint's mom called and an ambulance came Flint was in Lady Jaye's arms and just staring into her eyes. She was crying and he wiped the tears away before falling limp and unconscious. The ambulance takes the injured to the hospital.

Meanwhile Flint was having a strange dream but it seemed real.

_Flint woke up in a strange bed in a strange house. HE started to blink and then heard, "Oh your finally awake, sleepyhead. You hit your head pretty hard last night." He looked around to find the source of the voice and saw a woman getting dressed. He asked, "who are you?" She said, "I'm your wife last time I checked. Yesterday was our wedding knucklehead." She turned around and he said, "Lady Jaye?" She sat down on his lap and sighed, "I haven't been called that in forever, I go by Allison now. Why are you so brain dead, Dash?" He practically screamed, "DASH! I go by my first name now?" She said, "Take it easy, babe. Its okay, now you might want to get dressed, cause I can't watch you today I'm planning Shana's baby shower, then I'm going to go over to Ana and Conrad's house to baby-sit their 2 month old daughter." HE asked, "Who is Shana and Conrad?" She handed him the wedding picture. She pointed to the red head next to a man with tons of scars on his face and said, "That is Shana, and she used to be Scarlett. She is married to Snake Eyes and is 5 months pregnant." Flint said, "She married Snake Eyes? What does he go by now?" She said, "He goes by Lee. Now this is Conrad he was Duke. HE is married to the Baroness but she goes by Ana now since Cobra almost killed her. There he is standing next to you and the little baby in his arms is his daughter Danielle." He saw that Duke was happier and Scarlett was 'big' so to speak. He said, "I must be dreaming." She pinched his arm and he said, "Ouch. What was that for?" She said, "To see if you were dreaming which your not." She kissed him tenderly and he put the pieces of the puzzle together and screamed, "WHAT DID WE DO ON THE HONEYMOON?" she said, "Well you passed out out of sheer exhaustion and we did nothing, don't you remember?" He said, "No but I MISSED THE HONEYMOON? MY OWN HONEYMOON?"_

The next thing he knew he was waking up in a hospital room. He screamed and jumped up ripping all the things out of him and bolted out the door. He hadn't realized that he had a broken leg. The Joes were in the waiting room when they s thought they saw Flint run past them.

They said, "Was that Flint?"

They then saw the doctors, nurses, and security guards were chasing after him.

Duke said, "Apparently so. Let's go Joes."

They all ran after them, Duke caught up to Flint and football tackled him to the ground, that's when Flint felt something running down his leg and saw his leg was bleeding.

Duke held him to the ground and said, "FLINT SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Flint was screaming and freaking out. He was also struggling against Duke. The others caught up and the doctors were tending to his leg when Flint saw Lady Jaye. He collapsed into the grass and the nurses brought out a stretcher and they put him on it. They wheeled him into his room and strapped him to the bed.

They asked, "Flint what is with you?"

The nurses were giving him a sedative to calm him down and Duke said, "Wait, nurses please we need to talk to him."

The nurse said, "You got it. Just let me know when you're done."

She walked out and Scarlett asked, "Why did you run out of the hospital?"

He said, "I don't remember, why I did that. Wait, I remember. It was a dream I had but it seemed so real."

Duke said, "What kind of dream?"

He said, "Well it was real strange. It seemed that Cobra had been erased and the Joes were split up but the real strange thing was the people in it."

Rip Cord said, "Well go on with it."

Flint said, "Well apparently I was married to Lady Jaye and at the time it was the morning after our wedding. I know strange, everyone of you including me went by our first names. Even Snake Eyes had a first name and he could talk!"

They all just stared at him and he continued, "Plus Duke had a 2 month old daughter and was married to the Baroness. I am not going to tell you about Scarlett and what she looked like, but she was married to Snake Eyes."

Roadblock said, "Big shocker there."

Scarlett smacked Roadblock with her good arm.

Flint started to drift off to sleep and Lady Jaye said, "You do know you ran out of the hospital with a broken femur?"

Flint said, "I never knew that but thank you for telling me."

Duke said, "Excuse me, nurse?"

She was talking with Tunnel Rat and Rip Cord.

She said, "Yes?"

HE said, "We are done talking to Flint. You may finish what you were doing."

She said, "Alright, bye Nicki."

She kissed Tunnel Rat's cheek and the others stared at him to explain.

He said, "She's my fiancé, she got a job here as a nurse, alright."

Roadblock said, "She's cute. What's her name?"

HE said, "Josephine Taylor."

She walked into the room and asked Lady Jaye, "Are you his wife, ma'm?"

She said, "No, just the girlfriend."

She said, "Alright well if you want you can stay with him. He will have to have another surgery to redo the surgery on his femur. Is that okay?"

She said, "that's fine. I'll be leaving in a few minutes but his friend Duke will be staying in my place."

Duke looked at her and said, "You got it, Lady Jaye."

He sat down on the sofa on the opposite side of the room. He propped his feet up on the other side of the sofa and just laid there. Lady Jaye left with the others about 10 minutes after Flint was wheeled down to surgery. Duke walked out of the room and saw Josephine.

He said, "Excuse me but does a Doctor Hauser work here?"

She said, "Yes, she works in the maternity ward, do you want me to page her?"

He said, "No that's alright. How long do you think Dashiell Fairborn's surgery will take?"

She said, "About 3 hours why?"

Duke said, "I'm just going to go see my wife is all. Which floor does she work on."

She said, "She works on floor number 6."

He walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go up to floor 6. When the elevator stopped he walked out and saw the receptionists desk.

He asked, "Excuse me but can you tell me where Dr. Hauser is?"

The nurse said, "She is in room 326."

HE said, "Thank you."

He walked to the room and saw his wife walking out. She was about 8 months pregnant with their first child, she had long brown hair, beautiful green eyes that you can melt into, she was about 5' 7", and fair skin.

He said, "Calling Jessica Hauser."

She said, "Duke, what are you doing here?"

He said, "Flint got hurt as well as the others and myself but no biggie. How are you?"

She said, "Well the baby kicked me awake this morning at 0200 and she wouldn't let me go back to sleep. Now tell me more about your injury Conrad."

HE said, "Look all I got was a few bumps and bruises but I had to have stitches for one cut that's all its okay. I'm okay."

A few hours later and Duke left to go see Flint. She went with him since her shift was over. She walked into Flint's room and they saw him lying there still asleep.

Duke said, "Well baby girls, I'll see ya when I can. I have to watch this guy just in case he has another nightmare and goes running out of the hospital."

She kissed him and said, "Bye, Duke. If your friends want they can come over for supper after your friend is better."

She walked out and left Duke alone with Flint.


	4. Chapter 4  Your Arms hold me just right

Chapter Four- Your Arms hold me just right

Duke was asleep on the sofa when Lady Jaye and the nurse walked in. Flint was waking up as well.

Lady Jaye walked over Flint's side and held his hand and said, "Hey Flint. It's me."

He said, "Hey baby girl."

Nurse Josephine walked over to Duke and said, "Mr. Hauser, this is very important I need you to be awake."

Duke woke up and asked, "What is it?"

Lady Jaye looked over to where Josephine was standing and Flint did too.

She said, "Your wife was brought in last night. She went into labor and she is screaming for you."

Duke shot up and ran to the elevator. He hit the button that had a 6 on it and it took him up to where his wife was.

Flint said, "I didn't know he had a wife. Did you Lady Jaye?"

She said, "No I didn't but he is going to be a dad that's some really great news."

Flint said, "Yeah I know, but I kinda want to get out of the hospital."

Josephine was checking his chart and his medicine and asked, "You don't like hospitals?"

Flint said, "I can't stand them."

She said, "Neither can I. That would explain my job here."

Lady Jaye said, "If you hate hospitals then why do you work at one?"

Josephine said, "Because I wanted to work at a VA hospital, but they wouldn't let me since I was engaged to a soldier and they didn't want me to help him if he was brought into the hospital. So I landed a spot here since they didn't have an opening in the hospital in Brooklyn."

Josephine got Flint some crutches and Lady Jaye asked, "It's a good thing we have desk jobs right, Flint?"

He said, "Very funny, Lady Jaye."

Lady Jaye helped him get dressed and she slipped his boots on for him. He stood on one leg and then walked out with Lady Jaye's help.

Lady Jaye saw him go to the elevator she asked, "Who are you going to see?"

He said, "I'm going to go and check on Duke."

She walked over to where he was and kissed him.

She said, "You are very stubborn."

He smiled, "Nope I care about my friends and their families. Which reminds me, when do I get to meet your parents. You already met mine and this happened."

She said, "When ever we go to Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts."

They got up to floor 6 and saw Duke's back.

They walked to him and Flint asked, "Duke, how's your wife?"

Duke turned around and they saw the baby girl and his wife asleep.

He said, "She's fine. Flint, Lady Jaye I want you to meet Destiny Marie Hauser."

She had the biggest blue eyes, blonde hair; they noticed that she looked a lot like Duke.

Flint said, "Now she is a very cute baby Duke."

Lady Jaye said, "I agree."

HE said, "Thanks guys. Now Lady Jaye you might want to take Flint out to get some food, they haven't fed him at all since he was asleep. I'll be fine."

She said, "On it Duke."

They left the hospital and saw Scarlett and the others, when they saw Flint they cheered.

He said, "You guys ain't getting rid of me that easy. Now let's get something to eat, like Duke said."

They asked, "Where is Duke?"

Lady Jaye said, "He is busy being a new father. You all can go see them but I have orders to take Flint to get something to eat."

They all went to the hospital to see Duke while Flint and Lady Jaye went to get food. They got to a diner and sat down in a booth.

Flint said, "Lady Jaye, you knew that they were going to see Duke why did you stall them?"

She said, "Who said anything about stalling. Besides I want my guy all by myself for a few hours."

He smiled and they leaned in for a kiss but a little girl showed up.

She asked, "Are you two married?"

Flint said, "Not yet, where's your mom and dad?"

She pointed over to a booth and they saw Zartan and another lady they said, "How about you go back over to your mommy and daddy."

She ran over to them while Flint and Lady Jaye left.

She said, "Well lets find another diner."


End file.
